The Haunted Plantation
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba and Brock go to a plantation in southeast Georgia, complete with 999 grim grinning ghosts, a master who'sin love with Reba, a murderer, and a figure in black. What more can you ask for? Please R and R. Based on The Haunted Mansion. Scary story
1. The house

The year is 1869, a party is being held at te infamous Jacobs manor. A many ofpeople are gathered to celebrate the wedding between Jonathon Jacobs, a rich cotton planter and a slave traders daughter, Nellie Adams. 

A figure dressed in black overlooks the crowd seeing her cousin, going to marry a slave traders daughter. "That redheaded, green eyed woman will be his wife, blah!" She yells as her cape whooshes behind her as she walks down the steps.

"Congratulations cousin." She says kissing Jonathon on the cheek. "And to you to Miss Nellie." She bowed to her and Nellie cursied.

"So cousin, do you plan on staying on Jekyll Island, or move somewhere else?" "Boy, for being 15, you ask adult questions." Jonathon said.

"It's ok, Jonathon." Nellie said. "We plan on living on St. Simons, just up the road." Nellie said pointing out the window. "Well, have a wonderful time and enjoy your lives together."

The dark rider turned on her heels and walked out. "I swear, she seems so kind." Nellie said with a smile. "She sometimes scares me to death." Jonathon said laughing.

"Mr.Jacobs, you have to deal with a matter in the dining hall, will you please hurry, it's an emergency." A servant said.

"Thank you Jeffery." Jonathon said. "Nellie, meet me in my quarters, I will be back in a minute." Jonathon walks into the dining area and Nellie goes to his library.

When she walks in the door, she knows something is wrong. "Hello aNellie!" A black figue jumps out at her and stabbed her chest. "Now you can't marry him."

Nellie fell to the ground dead and her killer ran into the darkness. "Nellie?" Jonathon asked to the room. He saw a hand drapped over the couch and he saw Nellie dead wwith a knife sticking out of her chest.

"No!" He yelled picking up her body. He picked up her body and carried it into the ballroom. The people stopped dancing and saw him crying.

The dark rider was galloping away from the house when she saw green clouds over shadowing the house. "What?" She whispered. She kicked her black fresian into a run and just as she arrived at the door her cousin came onto the steps holding two pistols.

"Get off that damn horse!" He yelled. "What happened?" The rider asked. "Don't pretend you don't know, Sarah." Jonathan yelled at her. "What happened, please tell me!" Sarah pleaded.

"You killed my fiance." "Now you must pay!" He aimed the gun at her and fired. "No!" She yelled. Jonathan then shot himself and green lightining flashed the house and the people inside were trapped inside... forever.

* * *

"Brock, I don't want to go to Georgia!" Reba complained. "Stop complaining, I don't wanna go either, but we have to go." Brock said throwing her bags into the back of the car.

"Dang!" Reba said getting into the passenger seat. "Bye guys!" Brock yelled waving to the kids and BJ. "Ok, Reba what do you wanna talk about?" "Reba?" Brock heard her snoring and he laughed.

When they made it to Albany, Georgia, Reba woke up. "How long was I aslep?" Reba asked. "Oh." Reba said as Brock pointed to the sign "Welcome to Albany." Reba turned up the radio and the song Whiskey Lullaby was playing .

Reba and Brock finished the chorus in close harmony and they high fived when it was done. "Oh yeah!" Reba yelled. "We got that song down pat!" Brock said and he slammed on breaks quickly.

"Detour?" They asked in unison. They turned down the dirt road and it ed them to a rundown cotton plantation and it looked very, very eeirie.

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding me?" "This is the house, I've got to sell?" Reba asked getting out of the car looking at the huge estate.

"Hey, you always loved a challenge." Brock teased. "Hey look at this." Reba said getting on her knees and seeing a large hoofprint.

"Hmm?" "Maybe, people with horses live around here?" Brock asked. "I know, but still it's very hard." Reba said knocking it and it gave her a red mark on her fingers.

"I don't know." Brock shrugged. "Let's go see if the owner is home." Brock said getting back into the car. "Ok." Reba said.

They drove across a bridge and a river under it and when they pulled up to the entrance, a raven scared Reba.

"Ahh!" She yelled. "I'm gona try and get in." Brock said. "No wait, what's that?" Reba asked pointing behind the plantation.

"Oh my god!" Reba shrieked as Brock came running. "Oh wow." Brock murmmured looking at the thousands of graves behind the plantation.

"Huh?" "That's different." Brock said. Thunder rumbled and it started raining. "Oh dang." Reba said as she and Brock ran under the porch. Brock went and knocked on the door and an unseen being opened the door.

The two walked in and the door closed by itself. "Hello?" Reba yelled. "Hello?" A voice called. A blonde haired girl dressed in black came from the darkness.

'Who are you?" Reba asked. "I am Sarah Jacobs, I live here." Sarah said with a southern drawl like Reba's. "Well, I'm Reba and this is Brock." Reba said pointing at him.

"Oh gosh." Sarah said looking behind them. "Looks like there is no leaving our plantation tonight." Sarah said turning on her heels.Reba pointed at her cape, which was soaking wet and ripped badly.

"Well, we have no plans, so." Brock said. Reba and Brock followed Sarah down a dark hallway and neither of them knew what they were getting into.


	2. The problem

Reba and Brock followed Sarah to a huge dining area and it was full of food. "I'm in carb Heaven." Reba said and Brock elbowed her in the ribs.

"My cousin will be with you shortly." Sarah said bowing and Reba's supersonic ears heard some clanking of iron noises. "Wow, this place is amazing." Reba said.

"You think so?" A man's voice came from somewhere. "Hello, I am Jonothan Jacobs." He said bowing to Reba. "And you are?" He said turning his attention to Brock.

"I am Brock Hart." He said."Ah, please sit." He said motioning for the two of them to sit.

"My maid's name is Burgundy and the coachman's name is Lute." Jonathan said. "Hi." Reba said cheerfully. Neither of them answered back.

"So, what was it like growing up here?" Brock asked. Jonathan looked at Reba with his handsome hazel eyes and Reba could sense him going into her soul.

"It has been amazing, this house has many things, but beauty is not one of them." He said looking at Reba who looked as if she were in a trance.

"Reba, snap out of it!" Brock yelled snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Huh?" "What?" Reba asked shaking her head, which her hair hit Brock in the eye.

"Sorry Brock." Reba said and he swatted at her hand. "Well cousin, it looks like no one will be leaving tonight." Sarah explained. "What about your horses, are they all right?" Jonathan asked.

"I do not know." Sarah said. "I'll go and help her, if she wants it." Reba said getting out of her chair. "Sure, I could use all the help I could get." Sarah said turning to go outside.

"Well, Mr. Hart, if you wish to rest, you may." I'll have Jeffery show you to your room and when Mrs. Hart returns, I will show her where you are." Jonathan said.

"No, Reba and I are divorced, let her have another room, and call me Brock, and call her Reba, she thinks she's old when she's called Mrs. Hart." Brock explained.

"Ok Brock, I'll find Mrs... I mean Reba a room." He turned on his heels and went down a dark hallway and dissappeared.

"So Jeffery, how long you worked for stiff over there?" Brock asked the servant as they walked down a hallway filled with doors.

"Longer than you can count." He replied opening a door. "This is your room and the Mrs, will have the one right across the way." He said pointing the candle to the door in front of his.  
"Have a good evening sir." Jeffery said shutting the door.

Rain was still pouring down outside as Reba and Sarah walked through the storm. "We are almost there." Sarah yelled.

"How many horses do you have?!" Reba screamed. "About 3!" Sarah answered back. A lightning flash scared Reba and she saw what looked like a skeleton when it lit up Sarah.

"What kinds do you have?" Reba asked when they were outside the barn door. Sarah pulled hard on the door and answered "A fresian named Twister!" She pulled on the door harder and they were inside.

"I also have a Palamino named Lightning, and a black quarter horse called Thunder's Shining Fury, but we call him Thunder for short."

She lit the candals and the barn filled with light. "Wow!" Reba said looking at the gigantic barn. "Is that a tackroom?" Reba asked about to open the door when Sarah grabbed her arm. "Yes, no one's aloud in there, but me." Sarah said letting go.

"Ok." Reba said mockingly. "Would you like to meet the horse, you're riding out of here?" "What do you mean, out of here?" Reba asked. "I assume you can ride a horse." Sarah said smiling at her.

"Girl, I was the rodeo champ back in Oklahoma!" Reba exclaimed rather proudly. "Good, then you can take Thunder." Sarah said going into the tackroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, boy." Reba said petting the horse. "Her actually, here." Sarah shoved a black saddle and bridle in her hands.

"Tack up and wait for me." Sarah comanded as she walked into Twister's stall. "Ok." Reba said.

"Hey girl." Reba said putting the saddle pad on the right way and then the saddle. "Ok, now the bridle." Reba said slipping the bit into the horses mouth.

"Good girl." Reba said. Reba swung herself into the saddle and rode out into the open area near the tackroom. "Are you ready?" Sarah asked as she was on Twister and had the palomino saddled and had hold of the reins.

"Let's ride and try to follow me." Sarah said kicking the horse into a run and ran out of the barn with Reba right behind her.

Reba looked as lightining flashed and a sword was on the saddle and a pair of pistols were on Sarah side. "What's with the weaponry?" Reba yelled through the rain and thunder.

"We turn here!" Sarah commanded pointing at a black opening. "Why is everything so dark here?" Reba asked herself as she turned down the dark opening, following Sarah.

"We're here." Sarah said as she climbed off her horse and she tied them to something. "I'll light this place up so you can see." She said as she walked off.

Reba waited and then blinding lights came on and Reba was awestruck at what she saw.

There were saddles of every color and bridles to match. The room was not only for horses, but for people to. "Are you kidding?" Reba said as she climbed off.

"My cousin wishes a court with you." Sarah said looking at the piece of paper left on a table. "Pardon me?" Reba asked.

"He wishes to have a meeting with you right now, in the library." "Just follow the hall about three doors down and he will be there soon." Sarah said and she opened a door and she was gone.

Brock was looking at stuff when a knock startled him. "Brock?" Burgundy asked. "Yes, what is it?" "You have to get out of this house!" Lute yelled appearing from no where.

"Whoa!" Brock screamed. "What the hell are you talking about?" Brock asked getting scared. "Come with us, we must show you something." Burgundy said.

Brock noticed their feet didn't touch the ground, but he followed them to the attic and he saw a picture, that would scare the most bravest man himself. 


	3. Sleepy Hollow

"It's... it's... Reba." He said as he crashed to the floor. "No, it's Nellie Adams, our masters fiance. "What happened to her?" Brock asked getting to his feet.

"She was murdered by Sarah." Lute said. "You mean the chick dressed in black?" Brock questioned.

"Yes, she hated her.'' "She lived with her cousin when her parents died when she was 10." "Why does she wear black?" Brock asked.

"She is a murderer and an assasin, she wears black so when she was going out at night, she couldn't be seen." Burgundy explained.

"She also rode a black fresian, so it could be heard, but not seen." Lute interrupted. "Why are we here though?" Brock asked.

"Reba is Nellie's great great niece." Burgundy said."Back up, you mean this was the one Reba said was murdered?'' Brock asked.

"Yes, she was stabbed in the heart and master Jacobs shot Sarah and then killed himself, but Sarah cast a spell on the house and trapped herself and us all in it." Lute said.

"Well how can we escape?" Brock smiled at them as if it would be easy. "It won't be easy Brock." Lute said. "You must go through the cemetary and find something." "What were we supposed to find?" Burgundy asked.

"We've been here 138 years, we can't remember anything." Burgundy shrugged. "I know someone we can ask." Lute said.

Brock found himself in a dark room and a glowing light showed a woman in black with black hair sitiing behind a crystal ball.

"We are here to ask a favor great one." Burgundy asked. "You want to find a way to save Reba, right?'' The lady asked.

"Yes ma'am, she seems to be in great danger from a murderer." Brock said. "Ahh, well you'd better find a way to save her quickly." She said.

"That's why we came to see you, we need to find something to save her." Lute said. "Well, you must go to the cemetery and find a sword made of gold and silver and it will help you."

"Thank you." They said and Brock went dumb all of the sudden. ''How in God's wonderful name do we get out of here?" Brock asked.

"We find Sarah's horses and steal them." Burgundy said. "Ok, where are they?" Brock asked. "Follow me." Lute said.

They followed him untill they reached a door and Lute opened it and and they saw the horses tied up.

"Reba's been here." Brock said. "How can you tell?" Burgundy asked. "Her cowboy boots make this print." He said pointing at the ground.

The three of them ran through the area and they pulled themselves quickly on the horses and Burgundy lead the way to the graveyard.

"Mr Jacobs?" Reba called. "Yes Reba?" Jonathan asked. "I was to meet you here." Reba said. "Ahh, yes come please." Jonathan said motioning for her to sit.

"So, I know you must have a question." Jonathan said taking her hands into his. "How did you guess?" Reba asked. "You're eyes changed from sparkling blue to dark green."

"Ok, my question is, what happened here?" Reba asked. "A long time ago, my grandfather was in love and set to marry Nellie Adams, she was beautiful, and she loved him so."

"When the engagement party was set, she was murdered by my grandfather's cousin, his own flesh and blood, stabbed her and her ghost roams the halls, but my grandfather was so angry, he shot his cousin and himself, and if you listen closely, you can hear his beating, broken heart."

"Wow, that's very sad." Reba said staring into his eyes. "Yes, it's very sad." Jonathan started to kiss Reba but she turned her attention to the window.

Brock kicked his horse to make him go faster and he caught up to Burgundy and Lute. "At least it stopped raining." Brock said.

"Do you hear that awful clanking noise?" Brock asked. "Look at your saddle." Lute said. Brock put his hand on something and he pulled at it and he saw a pistol.

"So, she is an assasin." Brock said. "Yes, now we must find the sword so you can kill her.'' Burgundy said.

"How do you kill a ghost?" Brock asked. "You'll find out soon." Lute said. "Look!" Brock yelled pointing at a bluish gray light.

3 ghost appeared from no where and then more and more sitting on tombstones and the wet grass. "Uh?'' "What is happening?" Brock asked.

"They are coming to greet you." "Hey, is that a dog?'' Brock asked pointing toward a ghostly bark and then a ghostly figure.

"Yes, it's a hunting hound, we're famous for that." Lute said cheerfully. "Ahh, good to be cheerful at this time."

"What's that?" Burgundy yelled pointing at a glimering gold thing stuck out of a stone.

"It's the sword!" Brock yelled. Brock's horse broke into a run and Lute and Burgundy yelled "NO!" Brock yanked the sword from the stone and then the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" Brock yelled. "RUN!!" Lute yelled as they kicked the horses into a gallop. A ghostly apparition on horseback came from the ground and started chasing them.

Brock looked over his shoulder and saw tat the ghost had no... head. "You have the headless horseman to?'' Brock yelled as he pulled along side Burgundy.

"His head was blown off years before we came to work here." Burgundy looked over her shoulder and yelled "Freddy, you can go back to sleep now!" The horseman turned around and disappeared.

"So, we have the sword, now you just have to teach me how to use it." Brock said when they were back inside the plantation.

"Reba, I must ask you a question." "Do you believe love, can be a second chance?" Jonathan asked. "Yes, I do." Reba said. "Then do you remember?" Jonathan asked.

"Are you ok?" Reba asked. "How can you not remember me, Nellie?" "My name is Reba!" She yelled. "You were here years ago, you loved me and then you were murdered." Jonathan said taking her hands.

"Let go of me!" Reba yelled as dancing ghosts surrounded them. "What's going on?!'' Reba yelled."Let me go!" Reba yelled as she ran from the ballroom.

"Ok." Brock said "Let's go." "Wait a minute!" Sarah yelled. "Are you sending him out to kill me?'' Sarah asked.

"Kill her now!" Lute yelled. "No, you might wanna kill the real murderer, Jeffery." "Wait, the butler?" "Yes, you idiot!" Jeffery yelled.

"Why did you kill her?" Brock asked pulling out the sword. "She couldn't stay here, the master would give up everything for her, that couldn't be."

"She was causing trouble, she was to nice, so I killed her." "Taht's why I was sent back to kill him." Sarah said. As she walked down the steps, she looked like a character from an anime movie.

"We must save Reba." Brock said."You can't she's about to die, right now." Jeffery laughed and disappeared. "We better hurry." Sarah yelled. 


	4. bring me to life

Reba awoke groggily and she saw the room around her and she saw herself in a wedding dress. "Are you ready, Nellie?" Jeffery asked. 

Reba's eyes leaked tears and all she could do was nod her head. "Come along." Reba took Jeffery's hand and she was led to the ballroom where Lute was playing the organ, a might off key.

"Why is she upset?" Jonathan asked. "She's crying tears of joy." Jeffery said.

"How do we get out of here?'' Brock asked bangng on the door. "Watch, an assasin can get out anyway possible." Sarah smiled as she cut the door into two pieces with her sword.

"So, you are an assasin?" Brock asked as they walked down a corridor. "Yes, my family was murdered and I took it upon myself to find the killer." "My cousin took me in at 11 and I've lived here ever since."

Thunder boomed outside and Sarah looked around. "We must hurry, they're planning on poisining her." Sarah said quickining her pace.

"How do you know that?" Brock asked. "My cousin will be murdering her, and he doesn't even know it." Sarah said.

Reba walked down the aisle and she took Jonathan's hand. "Come on quickly!" Sarah said running down the hallway. Reba put the cup filled with poisonous water to her lips as Brock ran down the hallway to the door.

"If anyone has any objections, please speak now." Jeffery said. "I have a few objections!" Brock yelled kicking open the door.

Reba dropped the cup, which was now half empty, and jumped into Brock's arms. "What the hell are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm taking Reba away from here." Brock said sternly. "Get away from her." Jonathan said pulling out a sword.

"Huh, that's weird because, I've got one to." Brock said. "I'm going to kill you." Jonathan said. "Oh, you're gonna kick my ass?" Brock asked.

"UGH!" Jonathan said taking a swing at Brock. "Missed!" Brock and Jonathan clashed swords and then the fight was on.

"You can't take Nellie." Jonathan said. "Her name's Reba!" Brock yelled knocking Jonathan off his feet.

"It's Nellie!" Jonathan yelled back jumping at Brock. "She was murdered by my cousin and I killed her."

A window broke and Sarah and Freddy the headless horseman came in. "You really think I would murder my own sister?" Sarah asked.

"Sister?" Brock and Jonathan asked. "It was him!" Sarah yelled pointing at Jeffery. "What do you mean Jeffery?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh yeah, you killed the wrong person, jackass Jeffery, stabbed her and you thought it was me." Sarah said.

"I murdered you, but it can't be true." Jonathan said. "Enough!" Jeffery yelled. He soared through the air hitting Sarah and knocking her to the ground.

When he tried to stab her a sword got in his way. "Reba!" Sarah yelled. "No, my name is Nellie, but I'm in Reba's body, sad to say she has moved on.

"What?" Brock asked. "Listen to me." Nellie said. Reba's southern voice had changed to an English accent. "Jeffery killed me 138 years ago, and now I've come back to take you to Hell." Nellie yelled as she jumped at him.

Nellie missed and Jeffery stabbed Sarah and with one final movement, she threw her sword at Nellie and Nellkie's spirit left Reba's body and Reba now had a sword in her hand.

"Let's fight!" Reba yelled as she and Jeffery started fighting. When Reba had him pinned, Nellie stopped her. "Let me." Reba moved away and Nellie stabbed Jeffery.

"Go to where you belong." Nellie said and she disappeared. "Sarah!" Lute and Burgundy yelled.

"Sarah, are you ok?'' Reba asked. "It's finished now, right?" Sarah asked. "Brock, ghosts can't die." Reba said crying.

"Actually, I can, I never died, I became immortal when the lightning flashed." Sarah was standing in a light and a gold sword was at her side.

"So, what happens next?" Jonathan asked. "This." Sarah moved and Nellie was behind her.

''Oh wow." Reba said looking at Nellie for the first time. "She looks exactly like me, we're the same, you could say." Nellie said.

"It's time to go home." Nellie said reaching her hand out and Jonathan tok it. "Wait, here." Jonathan through a piece of parchment at Reba ad she caught it.

"What is it?" Brock asked. "The house deed, it's yours, you saved me and Nellie and you've earned it." Jonathan said with a smile.

Nellie and Jonathan disappeared and 3 voices yelled "Wait for us!" Burgundy and Lute ran through the light and were gone and then Sarah come up with her three horses.

"Brock, you take Lightning and Reba, I trust you with Twister." Sarah handed Brock Lightning's reins and Reba took hold of Twister's.

"But, isn't the fresian yours?" Reba asked. "I've got an angel horse watching me." Sarah said.

She let out a ear piercing whistle and Thunder stopped at the end of the hall.

"Reba, I'll always be right here, just call and I'll come quickly." Sarah pointed at her heart and she disappeared and at the end of the hall a rder came running on Thunder.

Thunder let out massive angel wings and at a full gallop, they took off into the sky.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have one hell of a tale to tell, ain't we?" Brock asked as he put his arm around Reba's shoulder. "Oh yeah." Reba replied as they walked down the hall with the horses right behind them.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)


End file.
